


"Nothing More," He said

by smallpriince



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Haise overthinks, M/M, Probably ooc, Sleepy Kisses, sleepy juuzou, this is legit all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallpriince/pseuds/smallpriince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise hadn’t meant for such a simple gesture to get so out of hand. Though, the results weren’t nearly as bad as he thought they could’ve been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Nothing More," He said

‘It will just be a peck on the cheek, nothing more, nothing less. It won’t matter anyways, he’s asleep and won’t notice.’ Haise continued his internal predicament, eventually deciding. 

It was supposed to be an innocent gesture, he didn’t think *that* would happen.

Haise looked over at the black leather couch from where he sitting on a chair across the room. The investigator that was currently on his mind had passed out after a long day of meetings and filling out paperwork. Juuzou looked to be in a very uncomfortable position on the couch. One leg folded under his back, his left arm hanging off the side, his head lolled to one side completely. As for his right arm, Haise couldn’t even begin to explain how contorted it looked. Even though the position looked painful, and he wanted to move Suzuya, Haise knew that:

#1: Juuzou couldn’t feel pain in the first place  
#2: It would be rude to disturb him

Which means that his next task would be infinitely worse. ‘This is probably a bad idea, and he probably doesn't feel the same way. Calm down, Haise. He won’t know in the first place.’ Haise shifted in his seat, getting anxious. ‘Calm down, calm down. This is not that big of a deal.’ 

Haise got up from his chair (finally) and walked over to the sleeping Suzuya. He looked awkward sprawled out on the couch, but it was oddly endearing and made Haise’s heart flutter slightly at the sight. The way Juuzou’s chest rose and fell with his steady breathing... it was unusual to see him so still and peaceful. 

‘Stop overthinking, just do it.’ Haise’s mind screamed as he stared down at the dark haired man. He bent down slightly so he was level with Suzuya’s face. Haise leaned forward, agonizingly slowly, but just as he was about to lean in and accomplish the task at hand, Juuzou shifted. Instead of making contact with his cheek, Haise kissed Juuzou directly on the lips. The black and white haired man quickly pulled back, hand over his mouth, cheeks on fire. Haise looked down to see the once asleep investigator, whose beautiful red eyes now looked back up at him. Suzuya grinned and pulled Haise down by the front of his shirt. Their noses bumped a little but the two quickly adjusted for their lips to meet again. Haise felt his heartbeat speed up. After recovering from the shock, he closed his eyes and started to kiss Juuzou back. He brought one of his hands up to the younger man’s hair, lightly tugging at the strands. Haise felt the other man smile into the kiss. 

“I may be half asleep, but I can feel you blushing,” Juuzou’s tired voice mumbled, cheeky as ever. Haise blushed even more, if possible, moving his face away in utter embarrassment. Haise shook his head, all too unsure of everything, because, well.., this was not the plan. Like, at all. Haise’s heart was pounding so hard he could hear it. 

“Juuzou, sorry - I’m just, oh my god- I was just trying to give you a peck on the cheek I really wasn’t trying to be creepy- oh my god. Did I creep you out?! I’m so-” Haise sputtered. Juuzou grinned crookedly. Haise was talking faster than he was thinking, not paying attention to the other’s smug grin. 

“You’re an idiot, you know.” Suzuya smiled, pulling the still rambling man down for another kiss, this time softer. 

“You know, we should do this more, I do enjoy kissing you, after all.” Juuzou continued, smiling. Sure, the line was cheesy, but he was trying his best. Haise just rolled his eyes at the man and stood up. As he walked away, still blushing from the scene that had just played out, he heard Juuzou rambling on about how lucky he was to have woken up earlier than planned.

“Maybe we should do that way more often.” Haise mumbled under his breath once he was in a different room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on ao3 so please bear with me. (Sorry both of them are probably ooc)  
> enjoy (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧


End file.
